


Restless rest (rejected scene)

by depresane



Series: Vissenvaib the Gorion's Blunderer [5]
Category: Baldur's Gate
Genre: Anger, Disrespect, Gen, argueing, warning: dead rat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:18:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane





	Restless rest (rejected scene)

The feline companion was holding a dead rat in their mouth.  
Vissenvaib kneeled and started stroking their head, “Aaaw, lookie, lookie, Kitty has brought a prey. What a good, caring Kitty…”  
Kagain rolled his eyes, “Don’t encourage her.”  
A sudden noise scared both the mage and the cat. Viconia swaggered into the chamber, tossed her mace and backpack, gracefully planted her bottom on a pillow and lifted her legs to place them on the table. Her metal boots were covered in mud.  
“Male, fetch me something to eat,” she lowered her melodic voice to establish her dominance over the dwarf.  
Vissenvaib growled and huffed, glottalized and dentalized, producing various sounds  
of discontent. Instead of pointing to the table, she reached her hands out, slightly bending all fingers. Viconia ignored her meltdown.  
Meanwhile, Kagain snatched the rat from the cat’s mouth and threw it with such skill that the tiny corpse landed on the dark elf’s lap. She felt it, took a look, and lost her elegance immediately, her face gaining wrinkles, a lock sliding from her ear and obscuring her sight.  
She raised her right hand, “DRAW UPON HOL- ”  
Vissenvaib snapped out and yelled, “No!,” pointing to Viconia, “No!,” pointing  
to Kagain, “No!,” to the table, “No!,” to the elf again, “No!,” to the dwarf one more time.  
“I’m not touching her,” he replied.  
“Erkatam! Don’t you **dare** look for holes in my prohibitions! Is that clear?”  
He nodded, “Yes, madam. Forgive me, madam.”  
Viconia smirked, but not for long because the half-elf continued, “That was firstly. Secondly, I wan _T_ e _D_ _T_ o ea _T_ on tha _T_ _T_ a _B_ le, Vic _K_ i,” she articulated her plosive consonants with an extra sharp quality.  
The Ilythiiri moved her legs away from the furniture while her eyes were locked  
on the mage’s angered face. She did nothing more, however, which made Vissenvaib use her crab hands again.  
“ _K LEEN IHT!_,” she exposed her teeth.  
“Certainly,” the dame stood up at last.


End file.
